


Into the Sony-Verse

by Dredfulhapiness



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: into the sony-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredfulhapiness/pseuds/Dredfulhapiness
Summary: “You seem like a reasonable guy,” Miles stepped in. “What are your thoughts on capes?”Peter B. pressed a hand to his forehead. “Not this again,” he groaned.“Seems… easy to get tangled in,” Peter said, glancing between the two of them.“Thank you,” Peter B. said.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi,” Peter held a hand out to the grimy adult. “I’m Peter Parker.” 

“You know,” the guy said to Miles, “this isn’t something that’s easy to get used to. Hi. Peter Parker.” 

“What’s your name?” Peter asked. “I don’t think I caught it.”

“Peter Parker.”

“What?”

“No, it’s Peter Parker.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh my god,” Gwen said. “His name is Peter B. Parker.”

Peter stared at Peter. Peter B. Parker squinted at him, head tilted, mouth ajar. Peter spoke first “Is that what I’m going to look like when I’m older?”

“Okay,” Peter B. said, “I don’t need this.” 

“You seem like a reasonable guy,” Miles stepped in. “What are your thoughts on capes?” 

Peter B. pressed a hand to his forehead. “Not this again,” he groaned. 

“Seems… easy to get tangled in,” Peter said, glancing between the two of them. 

“Thank you,” Peter B. said. 

“But if you made it out of webs,” Peter continued, “it could double as functional-- like a hammock, or something to catch people with.”

“That’s what the normal webs are for,” Peter B. interjected. 

“Or it could double as a parachute, but you need to find a way to have it without it impeding your speed or mobility. Doctor Strange’s is sentient, so I’m not sure that’s a great basis, but if you put an AI in it…” 

“What the fuck are you talking about AI?” Peter B. said, eyes wide. “What is this?” 

“What’s AI,” the black-and-white Spider-man cut in.

“Artificial intelligence,” Miles explained. “It’s a mind, basically. But in a robot.” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you sound exactly like Nicholas cage?” Peter asked. He eyed Spider-Man Noir.

“Yes!” Miles threw a fist in the air, “I’ve been trying to think of who he sounded like  _ all night _ .” 

“He sounds like a handsome man,” Spider-Man Noir said. 

“He’s alright.” Miles shrugged. “But I have an important question: what are your thoughts on bees?” 

“This,” Peter B. said, exasperated, “is why I didn’t want kids.” 

“I could help with the AI.” 

Peter screamed as Peni dropped from the ceiling. 

“Sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought I knew I was here.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t have spider-senses,” Miles suggested. “Don’t assume.”

“I  _ have  _ Spider-senses,” Peter said, maybe too quickly, because everyone gave him the side-eye. “They’re just not… working right now.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“You make this suit?” Peter looked up from the laptop May had given him. Miles had his mask on. In the dim lighting the iron spider suit looked shiny and new. He closed his eyes. 

“No,” he said. “My friend made it for me.” 

“Who’s your friend?” Miles asked. “This thing is amazing.” 

Peter managed a smile. 

“Karen,” Peter said, “show the instructional video.” 

“Who’s Kar-- holy crap.” The gossamer eyes went wide. 

Peter could recite the video by heart. Tony had made him watch it at least ten times while they were in space. 

“So,” Karen’s voice droned, “You were promoted to the Iron Spider. Congratulations.” And she went on to explain the logistics of his different webs, how the nanotech worked, how he was supposed to clean it-- oh, and the parachute re-inserted itself on this one. It had been a compromise, he knew: there was no training wheels protocol this time, but Tony wanted to make sure he would be safe. 

“Peter, this suit is amazing.” Miles tugged at the mask, but it didn’t budge. “How do I get it off?” Peter pushed a button on his web shooter, the mask slid off of Miles’s face. Miles stared at him with a mixture of awe and surprise.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Thanks.” He knocked back the rest of his coffee. “It’s definitely an upgrade from a sweatsuit.”

“What was that?” Miles asked. His eye twitched. Peter glanced at his knock-off costume.

Peter blinked. “Not yours,” he corrected quickly. “My first suit was, uh, a hoodie and sweatpants.”

“Wow.” Miles kicked off the ground so his chair spun. “So you’ve been doing this a while?” 

“A few years.” Peter cleared his throat. “Well, technically longer than that, but I was,” he paused, “out of time for about five years, so….” he trailed off. He glanced around the cavern. This Peter had so many different suits, so many different gadgets. Did he make them all himself? Did he do this all alone? Is this who he was going to be in a few years: a well-established hero with an arsenal? “But I remember being in your place, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It wasn’t.” It was, kind of. “But… what do you remember?” 

“It was really scary at first.” Peter closed the laptop, ignored the weight of his eyelids. “And then pretty cool, and then… a lot of responsibility.” He gnawed at his lip. “I was fourteen and I realized that if I had these powers and didn’t do anything with them then anything bad that happened was my fault, but if I told anyone then something bad could happen to them.”

“That’s what he told me,” Miles said. 

“What?” 

“The other Peter-- the one that died. He told me I can’t ever let anyone find out who I am. That I could put my family in danger.”

Peter tucked a leg under his chin. He closed his eyes, then opened them. The room was blurry. 

“I thought that too,” he said. “But the people you care about, the people you trust--” he thought about Mysterio. He thought about Times Square, and MJ, and Happy coming to get him in the Netherlands. “You can’t be alone forever,” he finished, and he realized his eyes were watering. 

Miles hummed. “What if you trust the wrong person?” he asked, and Peter wondered who he meant. He didn’t want to ask. 

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted. When he closed his eyes he could still see his face plastered on the billboard. “But you’re Spider-Man, I’m sure you could figure it out.” 

“Gwen mentioned you went to space,” Miles said, and the change in topic nearly gave Peter whiplash. “Did you really?” 

“Accidentally, yeah.” He stared at his suit. He wondered what this Peter Parker had gone through-- he was married. Would Peter ever get married? Would it also be to MJ? Would he get divorced? Why were there so many different people he might be? 

“Accidentally?” 

Peter cleared his throat. He opened the laptop again. “You know, I don’t really like talking about it?” 

“Right. Sorry.” Miles rubbed the back of his neck. He looked over Peter’s shoulder. “What are you working on?” 

“I’m trying to figure out why I’m not glitching like everyone else is.” 

“Maybe,” Miles suggested, “your atoms aren’t out of place here.” 

“But I’m not from here,” Peter said. “Neither is anyone else.”

“Maybe there’s something special about you?”

Peter shrugged. “Anything’s possible,” he said, but he sounded tired. “I guess it doesn’t matter, I’ll go home with everyone else and it won’t make a difference.” He took a deep breath, then closed the open tab. “Wanna work on your cape?” 

Miles’s face lit up.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter bounced his leg as he spoke. Gwen was watching the city below them, all moving lights and loud talking. “About-- you know.” 

“I already told everyone else,” she said. “And then you showed up and you… You’re just like him. That’s a lot to spring on someone.” 

“That’s a lot to keep in,” Peter said.

“Like you aren’t keeping secrets yourself.”

“What are you implying?” 

“You’re the only Peter that hasn’t mentioned your uncle Ben.” 

Peter pulled his knees up under his chin. “Because I don’t have a reason to.” A piece of his suit was ripped. He pulled at one of the loose strings. “I barely remember him, he died when I was really young.” 

“So what, then?” Gwen asked. “You just thought it would be fun to use your powers for good?”

He shrugged. “There’s a lot of heroes in my world. I wanted to be like them. Then Tony…” he cleared his throat, “Tony Stark died and I figured it was time to step up.”

“Who?” He shook his head.

“It’s not important.” Which was a lie, but this was a lot to take in. 

Gwen still stared off into the distance. Peter nudged her. “What is it?”

“Huh?”

“There’s something else,” he said. She eyed him suspiciously. “Peter tingles,” he continued, “I know when someone’s lying to me.” 

“Pe--”

“That’s a joke where I’m from. I should have known that wouldn’t land.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. The corner of her eyes crinkled. “What are you thinking about?” 

“In my world,” she said, “I was blamed for your death--  _ his  _ death. The papers slammed me. J. Jonah Jameson had a field day, but here.” She looked up at the sky, her face was red. She was trying to compose herself. “Here Spider-Man was blamed for my death.” 

“Oh, Gwen,” Peter said. “I’m so sorry.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Do you… Do you know what happened?”

She sniffed, pushed her hair back. “Osborn,” she said. 

“Who?” 

“Goblin. Do you not know-- what’s  _ happening  _ in your world?” 

Peter shrugged. “Nothing big. Just the apocalypse.” 

Gwen rolled her eyes. Peter considered that a win. “I’m sorry you died,” he said. 

“You too,” she said. 

“It’s not that big a deal. It’s happened before.”

“What?”

“I died in space once.” 

Gwen stared at him. 

“What happens if you get punched in the face?”

“What?” 

“The piercing, wouldn’t that hurt?” Peter motioned to his eyebrow.

“You can’t be trying to change the subject right now-- what do you mean you died in space?” 

“My world is a little messed up right now,” Peter said, “we’ll leave it at that. But, since you mentioned it, I’ve been meaning to ask: what is  _ up  _ with that J. Jonah Jameson guy? I mean, seriously.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intents and purposes, this chapter exists in a universe where the Osborns were introduced to the MCU and Peter and Harry are friends

“Suit’s pretty flashy, don’t you think?” He was sitting on May’s couch, his suit hooked up to his laptop, frowning at the rows of only partially-legible code. He should have let Ned teach him more about this. He didn’t realize he’d have to do this himself. Peter looked up as Peter B. stepped into the room, though.

“Well, it was made for space,” Peter said. “And I didn’t make it.” 

“Wow-- you commission suits on your earth?” Peter B. leaned against the stairs. His arms crossed over his chest. 

“It was a gift, actually.” Defeated, Peter unplugged his suit from the laptop. He wasn’t making any progress. Karen’s AI was damaged and he didn’t have the knowledge to fix it himself. He’d just have to ask Peni. 

“A gift?” Peter B. raised an eyebrow. 

“I did some work for Tony Stark,” Peter explained. He shut his laptop.

“Who?”

Peter stared at Peter. “Uh,” Peter said. “Tony Stark, the engineer. Owns the big building in Manhattan.” He waved his hand toward the front door.

Peter B. frowned and shook his head. “The Tower’s Oscorp’s,” he corrected.

“They bought it after The Avengers re-located,” Peter said. “It  _ was  _ Stark Towers.” 

“Uh…” Peter B. shook his head. “Not here, and not in my universe.” 

But Peter had already gotten distracted. “Wait,” he muttered to himself. He looked back at the laptop. “If Oscorp’s here, I don’t have to wait to get Peni’s help.”

“I don’t follow,” Peter B. said. “Oscorp isn’t exactly a stronghold of Spider-love.” 

“My friend,” Peter said, already shoving the laptop and suit into a backpack, “he works there-- his dad owns it.”

“Harry,” Peter B. said softly.

“If I could get in there and talk to him, I know he’d be able to help… What? What’s that look?” 

Peter B. was looking at him with what felt like pity. His hand cupped his own chin, like he was thinking. “This version of your friend won’t know you, kid,” he said, but it sounded like an excuse. 

“I’m sure he knows the other Peter,” Peter said. “I mean, if he--” he stopped talking when a wall of pictures caught his eye. “Yeah! Look!” He plucked a picture off the wall. It was this world’s Peter and Harry at their graduation. He held it out for Peter B. to see. “If I find him--” 

Peter B. cleared his throat. He stared at the picture, took it from Peter’s hand and brought it up to his own face to look at. “You can’t find him, Peter,” he said, his voice raspy. 

“Huh? Sure, I can. It’ll involve a little bit of sneaking, but what else is new?” Peter threw the backpack over his shoulders. “It won’t even take that long. I’ll just--” When Peter took a step toward the door, Peter B. pulled him back by his backpack. 

“He’s not there,” Peter B. clarified. 

“Why not?” Peter looked over his shoulder. Peter B. always looked tired, but he looked worse now than he had before. He looked sad (sadder than usual, Peter meant).  _ “Why not?”  _ Peter repeated, harder. He didn’t want to hear the answer, not really. 

“It’s the same in my world,” Peter B. said. He let go of Peter’s backpack. “When you get home… Keep an eye on him, alright?” 

“I…” Peter started, but he couldn’t bring himself to finish his thought.  _ I will,  _ maybe?  _ I don’t understand,  _ maybe, even though he did. He understood  _ too  _ well. He sat back down on the couch. He dropped his backpack at his feet. 

“I guess I’ll ask Peni, then,” he said finally. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this joke when Sony was in debates with Disney.... now it's just like this... find me on tumblr @dredfulhapiness


End file.
